


Endless Despair

by MissRaingo



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Books, Epic Bromance, Gen, Humor, Mindless Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, kyoyaxtamaki if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRaingo/pseuds/MissRaingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoya finds Tamaki being melodramatic in the club room again. What on earth could be bothering him this time? A fic inspired by the abundance of ambiguous fanfiction summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Despair

Tamaki slouched on one of the Host Club's regal couches. Knees drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around them, he cried silently to himself. Nothing could be worse than this. He tried to thrust the memories to the depths of his mind, but they continued to push forward, bringing back his dark despair. His bleary eyes were still locked on the horrid object that had brought about his endless pain.

Kyoya strolled into the club room, ignoring Tamaki's tortured expression. It wasn't like this was abnormal behavior for him, it would pass. He checked the club's funds, Tamaki was still moping. He reviewed the preparations for their next theme, Tamaki was still moping. He checked how much debt Haruhi currently had (though it didn't really matter at this point), Tamaki was still moping at whatever was on the table. Kyoya sighed and walked calmly over to the exaggeratedly pitiful figure.

“What on earth are you so upset about?”

Tamaki turned to look blankly at Kyoya, tears still streaming from his eyes.

“K-Kyoya...! They tricked me, Kyoya..!”

Kyoya, having no idea who “they” were, turned to see what was on the table. It was a stack of books. Tamaki was absolutely a fool, he realized that quite quickly when they met, so when Kyoya had learned Tamaki was a top student he had been very surprised. What surprised him even more was that the “king” was quite the bookworm. It bothered him to no ends that this naïve fool actually read great authors like Shakespeare and Dickinson (in French) and yet didn't become any more sensible for it. He gingerly picked up the book at the top of the stack.

“Animal Farm...?” As he quietly uttered the title, Tamaki flew into a flurry of emotion, launching off the couch and grabbing Kyoya's shoulders roughly, staring intensely into Kyoya's eyes. 

“They make it sound so friendly, Kyoya! I thought it would be such a happy story! Oh, how I yearned to see the little chicks growing up to great hens and making friends with the goat in the neighboring pasture, giving him joy in his old age! BUT IT WAS SO MUCH WORSE KYOYA.”

“SO.” He struck a new pose.

“MUCH.” He struck another.

“WORSE.” With the last word he collapsed onto the couch once again.

Kyoya sighed again, picking up the rest of the stack and sifting through the books.

“The Little Prince, The Giving Tree, The Velveteen Rabbit...” At each title Tamaki writhed dramatically on the sofa. Kyoya shot an irritated glare at Tamaki and grabbed his head firmly, shaking Suoh.

“You didn't think these were all happy stories, did you? Why didn't you read the back cover first?” 

“But Kyoooyaaa,” Suoh whined, “I might get spoilers! A story is no good if you know what will happen!” 

Kyoya gave Tamaki one last shake and sat down next to him, tossing the books back onto the table.“Well, stop whining and keep to happy books for now.”  
Tamaki pouted, glancing over to Kyoya every now and again while he flipped through tomorrow's schedule. “Kyoya,” asked Tamaki, “have you read any of these?” 

Kyoya snapped his schedule shut and pushed up his glasses. “Not really. I knew they were sad because they're famous.”

“Ehhh?” Tamaki tilted his head questioningly. “But Kyoya, they're good books! I'd have thought you'd read them.” 

“Says the idiot who was just having a crisis over the emotional content.” 

Tamaki leaned back on the couch, stretching with a contemplative expression.  
“Well, yeah, sad books aren't bad though. I just read too many at once. Not to mention the titles tricked me. I read one after the other, thinking, 'This one will be happy and I'll get a break from the last ones!' A title should tell you exactly what the story is about.” Tamaki nodded decisively, as if this was absolute common sense.

“Isn't that just like reading the back cover...?” 

Suoh quickly went back to pouting at Kyoya's logic. Then suddenly Tamaki's face lit up.  
“Kyoya! I just had an extraordinary idea! Let's write a book!” Kyoya spun to stare at Tamaki, remembering something very similar from long ago. “It will be a happy book, with a happy title! One that everyone can enjoy~ I've already got the plot...”

Tamaki rattled on about a commoner girl who had been captured by six handsome princes who made her their lovely princess, or something like that. Kyoya simply pushed him off the sofa, smirking. Tamaki laughed as he fell, just like always.

“Fine, I'll be your editor. Stop giving me the plot and come to me with a draft sometime.”

“All right! Thank you Kyoya~ I'll write the best book you've ever seen!” Tamaki sat up and grabbed some paper, beginning the draft. Tamaki was a fool, a hopeless fool. He was silly and overemotional and a bother to look after. And yet, he had shown him something amazing. Something that meant more to him than anything. He wondered if Tamaki's story was truly extraordinary, if it would show him something he'd never seen before. Kyoya read Tamaki's title and laughed. Tamaki laughed as well, if only because Kyoya had.

“ -The Very Happy Story About a Lucky Commoner and Six Amazingly Handsome Princes with No Sad Ending-”

Tamaki's voice rang through his head.

“Let's start a club!”

Yes, he was positive this story was going to be amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the fact that sometimes it feels like all fanfiction summaries are horribly vague! You get that feeling sometimes too, right? Thanks to my dear neko-chan who acted as my Kyoya and editor.


End file.
